Females of the Night
by Maws4Paws19
Summary: Tiny goes out for a walk in the night until she sees her enemy Kalypso who wanted to play a little game with Tiny. Read now!


It was night time on Kongo Bongo Island. The moon was high in the sky shining its light down on the jungle. Everything was in their slumbers resting peacefully dreaming things that will make them happy in the morning. All except for one Kong, and that was Tiny Kong. She was in her bed tossing and turning trying her best to fall asleep, but failed each time. She groaned and pulled of the sheets. She had on her top and a white bikini underwear with yellow banana design on them. Her hair was straight down, and not up in her usual style. She got out of bed, put on her clothes, and went out to get some fresh air. She stretched her arms, and breathed in the air. Then, she exhaled.

"Such a beautiful night. I really can't seem to get to sleep though. Maybe I will just take a night walk. That is what Dixie and Diddy always do when they both can't get to sleep...unless it is something else," said Tiny. She shrugged without giving a care on what those two monkeys do. Tiny Kong climbed down the ladder, and walked on to help get herself to sleep. When she got into the middle of the jungle, she did not notice that someone was spying on her. Someone who was hiding behind a few bushes watching Tiny's every move. It grinned, and licked her lips for a tasty treat. Tiny heard some bushes rustling. Tiny looked everywhere around, but didn't see a thing. Few seconds later, Tiny had the urge to go to the bathroom. She took herself by a tree, untied the string on her sweatpants, and pulled them down along with her underwear. The strange figure noticed what she was about to do, and growled a little. "Nice behind you got there," it complimented. Tiny's eyes widen. She heard the voice that sounded very familiar, and quickly pulled her pants up, and tied them.

"H-Hello? Who said that? This better not be any one of your tricks, Diddy Kong," Tiny said with a scared tone. The familiar voice let out a chuckle. "It is a shame that you don't seem to recognize who this is." Tiny kept looking around to see where that voice was coming from. She was getting scared, yet confused about it all. "Come out now! I-I will pound you if you don't," Tiny said while putting her two fists up which were shaking with fear. The figure decided to come out of hiding to show itself. Turns out, it was Tiny's no good scaly nemesis, Kalypso the Kremling. "Alright, I'm ready for a punch. Now give it to me," she said sarcastically. Tiny Kong growled, and charged at Kalypso. Kalypso managed to grab Tiny' arm, and pinned her to a tree. Kalypso's strength was far too powerful for Tiny to handle. Tiny Kong was trying to get out of Kalypso's grip, but couldn't.

"Let me go, gator breath! Let me go!" Tiny demanded her.

"Relax, Kong. I'm not going to hurt you. That is if you don't charge at me again," Kalypso said. Tiny used both of her feet to kick Kalypso away. Tiny rubbed her arm. "If you are here to start some trouble, I suggest that you go back to that idiot, King K-Rool," Tiny told Kalypso.

"I was over there, but I came out here for a while, sweetie, and since I've saw you...well...I figured we can do some...you know...things together, huh? What do you say?" Kalypso asked.

"What kind of things? Look, I'm just out here for a walk, and I'm going back home. I do not have the time to play anyone one of your stupid stinky games," Tiny growled. Tiny walked away, but Tiny pulled her back by the arm. "Just a little fun game, you and I. If you don't play with me, I'm gonna have to kill you," Kalypso said while fondling with her claws. Tiny Kong stopped. Her heart started to race, and she began to sweat. Tiny tried to suck it up. She, then turned to Tiny Kong, and said, "Kill me then. Get it over with it because I'm not going to be fooling around with you, and these pathetic things you call games." Kalypso chuckled, and shook her head.

"You don't get it do you? All I want us to do was be together for the moment. You know, have a little private girl-to-girl moment," Kalypso said seductively. Kalypso grabbed both of Tiny's breasts, and squeezed them hard. Tiny Kong gasped, and pulled away. Kalypso tugged Tiny towards her, and kissed her on the lips. Tiny was hitting Kalypso on the arms getting her to stop. Kalypso kept on going. Tiny managed to push Kalypso away from her. Tiny started spitting out what she thinks was chugged down her throat when Kalypso kissed her.

"You're sick! You're so sick! Being a massive kissing disgusting croc! What was in my mouth when you kissed me?!" Tiny cried out while wiping her mouth. Kalypso did not like what Tiny had called her. She took her claws, and slashed them across Tiny's right side of her face. Tiny fell back on her back, crying in pain. Tiny placed her hand on her wounded face, and felt the blood flow on her hand. Kalypso got on top of her giving Tiny an intimidating look that would make Tiny pee in her pants. She leaned over to her face, breasts to breasts, and started kissing Tiny's neck. Tiny was making an attempt to get up. Sadly, Kalypso had her pinned down. Tiny wanted to scream for someone to come, and help. The thought of doing that will only make things worse between the two. Kalypso was kissing and licking Tiny's neck continuously. Tiny began to fight.

"Get off of me! Get off! You're hurting me! Stop doing that! This isn't the game that I wanted to play! Get off of me!" Tiny cried with tears in her eyes. The tingling sensation on her neck started to make Tiny give in. She was emitting soft moaning purrs, and her fighting arms, and legs began to stop moving.

"I see you are enjoying this now, aren't you?" Kalypso asked. "Looks like I'll have to go even further. Kalypso ripped off Tiny's top showing her bare medium sized breasts. Tiny begged her enemy not to touch them, but as usual, her request was ignored. Kalyspo licked them, and fondled with them so much that she ended up taking off her top, and showing her breasts as well. She played with hers while playing with Tiny's. Tiny slapped Kalypso in the face. Kalypso groaned loudly. Tiny was able to come from under her, and run off. Kalypso took a chance, and chased her down. Kalypso grabbed Tiny's hair, and pushed Tiny on the ground on top of her stomach. Tiny cried softly with fear.

"Dd you really think that slapping me was really simple enough? Apparently, like your other nitwits you call friends, you have no brains. You can not escape me because I have your scent. It's tightly down packed now, sweetie. Now, we are going to have some fun tonight. I promise you that," Kalypso told the scared teenaged monkey. Kalypso ripped Tiny's pants off as well as her underpants to show her chocolate furry butt. Kalypso took off her pants as well as her undies, and laid next to Tiny. Kalypso placed her hand on Tiny's bottom, and rubbed gently hoping to calm her down. It wasn't working so much. It was frightening Tiny even more.


End file.
